Water Tektite
thumb|left|250px Water Tektites are a species of large, shelled insect indigenous to the kingdoms of Holodrum, Hyrule, Hytopia, and Labrynna. While referred to as Tektites due to their similar body plans with a singular eye and four legs, it is thought that they may not actually be directly related to them considering the rest of their physical appearance is very different and they travel using completely different methods. Instead they are thought to be a species of water strider. In fact, they are often confused with Blue Tektites which can similarly suspend themselves on the surface of water via surface tension; however the two have very different body layouts and Blue Tektites only move via hopping whereas Water Tektites instead glide along the surface. They do not seem to be able to come onto land, presumably having become too well adapted to living life on the surface of the water. Although their dietary habits are unknown, they are presumably carnivorous like other water striders. Species frame|left In Lorule, two very similar species are found in the Swamp Palace. A species roughly the size of a Human are the more common of the two. They have white legs and a green thorax, with a brown abdomen. Although it appears that they have two red eyes, this may not in fact be the case at all as indicated by the other species. These appear in either shallow or deep water and live in small groups (usually consisting of three individuals). A large species was also known to appear in Lorule, which were significantly larger yet fewer in number and less durable to injury; interestingly, they also could be found in Hytopia along the Riverside and the Flooded Zone within the Den of Trials. This species maintains the white legs and green thorax of the smaller variety, but also have a pair of short, white antennae and a red abdomen. What could also be mistaken for a pair of red eyes in the smaller species are tilted in this variety, appearing more like a pair of lips. What this organ actually is is unknown. While many Hyrulean arthropods may spend upwards of a millennium to grow over time such as the case with the Moldarachs and Gohmas, those species also become far more powerful the larger they get. As this is not the case with the Lorulean Water Tektites it can be assumed that the larger variety are not the same species as the smaller ones in this particular case. Although a variety appears on Koholint Island, its actual status is unknown given that this island is not real, instead being dreamed up by the slumbering Wind Fish. Even so, this species were reported to exist within the Angler's Tunnel as well as Catfish's Maw. They are much more Tektite-like than those found in Lorule, and have a blue-colored exoskeleton and a singular, cyclopean eye. This species are not directly aggressive unlike others, but will still bite someone that bumps into them, possibly as a form of defense. When the island ceased to exist, so did this species and it can now be considered extinct. The species found in Holodrum and Labrynna are very closely related to the breed seen on Koholint Island. Both subspecies have green exoskeletons, with the Holodrum subspecies being found skating around the giant Goponga Flowers of Spool Swamp and those in Labrynna found throughout Mermaid's Cave. Like the Koholint variety they are not directly aggressive to passersby, presumably more preoccupied with their own feeding. Appearances *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' Category:Legend of Zelda Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Hemipterans Category:Unknown Diet Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Characters Debuting in 1991 Category:High Category:Very High Category:DD